Fill level measurement devices, and in particular fill level radar devices, emit a transmission signal towards the filling material surface, which reflects said signal. The transmission signal, referred to in the following as the received signal, reflected by the filling material surface can then be evaluated by the fill level measurement device. As part of this evaluation, the fill level can be determined from the fill level echo contained in the received signal, which echo is the signal component of the transmission signal that has been reflected by the filling material surface.
Depending on the intensity of the emitted transmission signal, the nature of the filling material surface and additional parameters, such as the existence of interfering signals, the measurement accuracy can be adversely affected.
These effects which reduce the measurement accuracy can be remedied by suitably designing the receiving antenna, the electronics system associated with signal generation and signal processing, and the provision of shields which prevent interfering signals reaching the receiving antenna.
These measures are sometimes complex and do not always lead to the desired result.